Nightmare
by ShewolfSOS
Summary: The wolves keep having disturbing nightmares. They keep coming true every time. Will these nightmares ever end? And will Toboe be able to save the gang from terrible destruction? Rated T for some cussing, and well, because it's horror.
1. Chapter 1

Nightmares

Chapter One: Into the Fog

_Toboe walked through the woods, feeling more nervous than ever. He shivered as a slight breeze blew. A twig snapped behind him. He whipped around. No one was there. "H-Hello?" he stammered. He shuddered and continued walking. Suddenly someone leaped out and tackled him. Toboe shouted for help, yet no one was answering. Where was Tsume? He had to find him! Before- The world went black. _

Toboe awoke with a yelp of fear. "Quiet down, runt," Hige complained. Blue, on the other hand, was more understanding. "Are you okay, Toboe?" she asked. "I'm fine," he mumbled, "just had a nightmare." Blue tilted her head. "Okay," she said, and lay back down. Soon everyone went back to sleep. Everyone but Toboe. He stood and walked outside.

He felt the chilly wind blow. Fog was hovering around him. Funny, this was just like his dream. Toboe wrapped his jacket around him. He heard growling from behind. He turned around. A black wolf with different colored eyes stood behind him. "Oh, please no," whispered Toboe hoarsely. Lord Darcia smiled. "Yes," he hissed. He shifted to human form. He suddenly grew claws on his hand. Lord Darcia stepped toward Toboe slowly. "Stay away from me!" Toboe yelled. He only ignored his calls. "Please," Toboe whimpered. Toboe breathed in as Lord Darcia pushed the claws into his arm. "Tsume!" he screamed. Startled, Lord Darcia backed away.

Tsume heard Toboe's yell. "What the hell?" he asked, sitting up. "What?" Kiba muttered sleepily. "I heard a scream. And it sounded just like-" There was another cry. Hige and Tsume looked at each other. "Toboe!" they exclaimed at the same time. "Let's go," Kiba ordered, jumping to his feet.

"Oh my God!" Hige breathed when they arrived. Toboe lie on the ground, bleeding. "Toboe." Tsume knelt down beside his friend. "Come on, Toboe," he pleaded. "Don't do this to me." Kiba placed a hand on the wolf's shoulder. "Toboe," he murmured. Blue arrived, Cheza at her side. "What happened?" she demanded. "Looks like the kid was scratched to death," Tsume replied, noticing the scratch marks on Toboe's arms. "Come on; let's get him home," Kiba said.

They carried Toboe to the cave and placed him on the ground. Tsume sat next to him. Toboe was now in his wolf form. That was when Tsume noticed: Toboe was barely breathing.

**CLIFF HANGER! I'm sorry for the cliff hanger, really. And I know this one was very short. I promise I'll keep the next chapter longer. Anyhoo, I'll shut up now so you can review! Thank you for reading!  
~Lady Quyn~...**


	2. Chapter Two: Scars

Nightmares

Chapter One: Into the Fog

_Toboe walked through the woods, feeling more nervous than ever. He shivered as a slight breeze blew. A twig snapped behind him. He whipped around. No one was there. "H-Hello?" he stammered. He shuddered and continued walking. Suddenly someone leaped out and tackled him. Toboe shouted for help, yet no one was answering. Where was Tsume? He had to find him! Before- The world went black. _

Toboe awoke with a yelp of fear. "Quiet down, runt," Hige complained. Blue, on the other hand, was more understanding. "Are you okay, Toboe?" she asked. "I'm fine," he mumbled, "just had a nightmare." Blue tilted her head. "Okay," she said, and lay back down. Soon everyone went back to sleep. Everyone but Toboe. He stood and walked outside.

He felt the chilly wind blow. Fog was hovering around him. Funny, this was just like his dream. Toboe wrapped his jacket around him. He heard growling from behind. He turned around. A black wolf with different colored eyes stood behind him. "Oh, please no," whispered Toboe hoarsely. Lord Darcia smiled. "Yes," he hissed. He shifted to human form. He suddenly grew claws on his hand. Lord Darcia stepped toward Toboe slowly. "Stay away from me!" Toboe yelled. He only ignored his calls. "Please," Toboe whimpered. Toboe breathed in as Lord Darcia pushed the claws into his arm. "Tsume!" he screamed. Startled, Lord Darcia backed away.

Tsume heard Toboe's yell. "What the hell?" he asked, sitting up. "What?" Kiba muttered sleepily. "I heard a scream. And it sounded just like-" There was another cry. Hige and Tsume looked at each other. "Toboe!" they exclaimed at the same time. "Let's go," Kiba ordered, jumping to his feet.

"Oh my God!" Hige breathed when they arrived. Toboe lie on the ground, bleeding. "Toboe." Tsume knelt down beside his friend. "Come on, Toboe," he pleaded. "Don't do this to me." Kiba placed a hand on the wolf's shoulder. "Toboe," he murmured. Blue arrived, Cheza at her side. "What happened?" she demanded. "Looks like the kid was scratched to death," Tsume replied, noticing the scratch marks on Toboe's arms. "Come on; let's get him home," Kiba said.

They carried Toboe to the cave and placed him on the ground. Tsume sat next to him. Toboe was now in his wolf form. That was when Tsume noticed: Toboe was barely breathing.

**CLIFF HANGER! I'm sorry for the cliff hanger, really. And I know this one was very short. I promise I'll keep the next chapter longer. Anyhoo, I'll shut up now so you can review! Thank you for reading!  
~Lady Quyn~...**


End file.
